Talk:Spiritual Sensing Technique
One Thing You mentioned that it can always pick up the spiritual energy of other shinobi regardless of how they hid it but it's only a D ranked technique, it isn't strong enough to always pick up the spiritual energy of the highly skilled sensory type who can suppress their chakra, that would make it an A ranked technique, not D but even then, it can't always pick up spiritual energy, there will be a way to hide one's chakra from this technique so saying that it can't be hide from this technique makes it a bit overpowered.='Lord' of the bored, User:Boredfan1= 15:59, January 29, 2014 (UTC) It doesn't sense chakra it senses spiritual energy chakra is made from the molding of physical and spirital energy, this technique senses the spiritual energy part not chakra. That doesn't mean it makes it an A-Rank technique and that doesn't make it overpowered just because you can't hid from it. ISavage (talk) 16:49, January 29, 2014 (UTC) When a person hides their chakra, they hide their spiritual energy as well and if you're skilled enough, a D ranked technique will not detect it. There is always a way to hide your chakra or energy, you can't say that there is absolutely no way, even those of the Yin Temple can't detect the spiritual energy of everyone and they use a much higher ranked technique. This technique is what we call an absolute which means that it has no weaknesses and it never fails, that is over powered because a technique must fail from time to time.='Lord' of the bored, User:Boredfan1= 16:59, January 29, 2014 (UTC) By spiritual energy I mean something like their soul, which is why a person need Yin Release to do the technique, yeah maybe they can mask their Chakra to hide from it, but this technique would still be able to sense faint amounts of their spiritual presence--ISavage (talk) 17:18, January 29, 2014 (UTC Masking and totally suppressing you're chakra is two different things. Karin could totally make her chakra signature disappear so not even the sensory types at the Kage summit could sense her and others are bound to be as good or better so there is a chance you wouldn't be able to even sens faint amounts of their spiritual essence at such a high level of mastery.='Lord' of the bored, User:Boredfan1= 17:29, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Either way you have to be sensory type ninja to even supress your chakraISavage (talk) 17:39, January 29, 2014 (UTC) I doubt that but I don't have a good argument at the moment so I won't go into that however, you don't need to be a sensory type to mask you're chakra which can be done at a significant level that their spiritual energy won't be found with this technique. Anyways, I wanted to let you know that sensing the spiritual energy of those from the Yin Temple may be very difficult to near impossible to do with this technique because of their special training.='Lord' of the bored, User:Boredfan1= 21:26, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Ok, but it is a technique to suppress your chakra, and what does the Yin Temple have to do with this technique?--ISavage (talk) 22:27, January 29, 2014 (UTC)